Rules
In order to keep the game running smoothly as well as keeping it fair and fun for all players, there are a set of rules that every player is expected to follow. It is important to note that rules may change or exceptions can be made depending on the opinion of the current game supervisor and players. If ever in doubt, contact the current game supervisor. 1. Quality Posting/Posing Players are expected to put effort into the game and their faction when posting in the thread. Other player’s factions should be treated with respect and a factions owner should be contacted if another player wants to make a significant action for or against them. Actions should be accompanied with Garry’s Mod poses when possible. Players should not complain or whine in the thread about legal actions taken within the game such as being attacked by other factions, or valid criticism from other participants. If you feel you are being unfairly treated, contact the game supervisor. '2. Faction Uniqueness' Factions must be unique to the player that creates them. This is done via creating your own models,' reskinning '''existing models',' or '''hacking together' existing models to use in Garry's Mod. Players are not allowed to use already established factions, real or fictional, as their faction (Such as attempting to play as the United States, Mann Co., Belltower from Deus Ex, etc.) This DEFINITELY includes just using US Marines models that are unmodified. This also includes using unmodified characters from other franchises that are just that character (Such as using Venom Snake and calling him Venom Snake, using Faith from Mirror's Edge and calling the character Faith, etc). '3. Faction Annihilation' One faction may not completely remove another faction from play, whether via military domination, corporate buyouts or any other means without the other faction owner's consent. 4. 3rd Party Faction Controlling Players may not directly control another player's faction without first obtaining consent from the faction owner, nor are they allowed to capture or kill another faction's ranking members without consent from the faction owner. When in doubt, contact the game master. 5. Nuclear Arsenal Players may posses super weapons (Carriers, Battlecruisers, etc...) or weapons of mass destruction, but only if the Game Masters are notified of their existence, and a go-ahead has been given so they can be put onto the superweapons register. If they're not on the superweapons register, they don't exist, Period. They cannot be used on other player factions without their consent. They may be freely used on NPC factions or lands, but not in capital cities (i.e., Moscow, East Washington, Berlin) unless cleared with the GMs. '6. You're not the Winchester Brothers' Elements such as zombies, ghosts, daemons, aliens, "super powered" individuals or other 'supernatural' elements are possible if, and only if a go-ahead is given by the Game-Masters. This doesn't mean you can summon the ghost of Michael Jackson or summon Satan. 7. You're not Rambo Factions may not posses any 'Mary Sue' style units that posses combat prowess far beyond what is plausible for an individual human being, unless the faction consists of the lone 'Mary Sue' unit. 'Elite' units that are better than standard soldiers are allowed, as long as their abilities fall within reasonable limits. One man armies are also not allowed, unless they're part of an existing, active faction. Rule #6 also applies. Faction leaders are (possibly) an exception as long as they're fighting other faction leaders, but cannot kill each other, and rule #3 and #4 still apply. 8. This isn't the Marvel Cinematic Universe No superheroes/villains/XMen. Period. '9. You Can't Railroad a Real Nation or NPC Factions' Players can not directly control the actions of NPC or nation factions, but may rather interact with them on a limited scale. Players may also not ally with NPC factions or real-world nations nor completely eliminate them. Players may also not only fight NPC factions or real-world nations without fighting any player controlled ones. The game supervisor is the only one who is able to directly control or change NPC factions or real-world nations. 10. This isn't Left 4 Dead No zombies or infectious units. Period. '11. Don't Be a Control Freak' Players are limited to controlling one ''main faction'', and''' one secondary faction.'' You are not required to have a secondary faction, but you are allowed to create one. Players wishing to change factions must disband one of their existing factions before forming a new one. Players may be allowed to control more factions if the game supervisor allows it. '12. Space Cowboys' Players are not allowed to go further into space than earth's orbit. 13. ET, Go the Hell Home Aliens are a no-go zone if it's anything more than hints or UFO parts being dug up. No aliens chilling in your capital, no UFOs, and no alien invasions, Period. 14. Don't Bitch This is a game about war. If someone attacks you, that's just life. Don't cause drama and act like an idiot. We're all just here to have a friendly war simulation, so don't take it personally. An attack on your faction is not an attack on you personally. 15. Save the Drama for Your Mama Don't start shit with people when they call you out for breaking rules or acting like a tard, because chances are if people call you out for something, you need to knock it off and fix what you did wrong because it probably breaks a rule. Refer to the rules, and also to common sense. If anything is unclear, clear it with the current game master. Abuse towards other players of Espionage Wars will NOT be tolerated under any circumstances. If you are abusive towards another player in and out of the thread then you will be reprimanded by the OP or the GMs. It's just a game, no need to lose your mind and hurt someone over it. 16. Shit in Your Bathroom, not the Thread Thread-shitting is not allowed; because no matter how funny you might think you are, you're just going to make an ass of yourself. 17. Rome Wasn't Built In a Day If you decide your faction owns or operates any significantly sized military assets that would be difficult to keep secret, such as aircraft carriers, battleships, giant mecha, massive mobile fortresses, etc, you '''''must at least allude to if not outright declare that your faction is constructing it prior to deployment. The delay between announcement and deployment should be respective of how much of an undertaking of manpower and resources it is. A single outdated WWII era destroyer would have a purchase/construction time of potentially a few days real world time, while a Nimitz-class carrier or flying fortress would take up to or more than a week of real life time. ADDENDUM: The superweapons register. Summary If any of these rules are unclear, or if you are worried you might be in violation of one of these rules, please ask the current game master before posting it. The current game master is the OP of the latest ESPW thread on Facepunch. Rules Pending Community Vote Category:Site Pages Category:Out of Character Pages Category:Readables